


Past And Future

by Just_East



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like looking into the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past And Future

It’s like looking into the past.

If I can’t believe she’ll be fine, how can i believe I’ll be fine?

If I can’t believe she’ll come out of this in one piece, how can I believe that I’m a good person?

If I can’t love her, who can love me?

But i do, all of these things.

And I always will.


End file.
